


Shit, maybe I miss you

by chumpi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Cheating, Cheating Harry, Hospital, Mates, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Pregnant Niall, Sad Louis, Thoughts of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumpi/pseuds/chumpi
Summary: Louis' alpha keeps on disappearing off in the hospital, leaving Louis to wallow in his own pity after a miscarriage, and he's going to find out where he keeps on running off too.eek.





	Shit, maybe I miss you

Louis had recently been emitted to the hospital after a traumatic miscarriage, and he was distraught, so goddamn distraught. All he wanted was his alpha to be with him, but every second he gets, Harry is fucking off to somewhere else in the in the vast hospital, leaving Louis to wallow in his own self-pity. But he was going to find out where his alpha kept going, and he was going to find out now.

The blue-eyed omega lifted himself out of the plush bed, his over-sized hospital gown falling to his knees, seeing as his alpha hadn’t bothered to bring him his own clothes yet because he was too busy probably fucking another omega! 

Louis shook the nasty thought out of his head as he shuffled out of the room, one hand placed on his lower abdomen (seeing as it still hurt), another by his side. He had slipped on a doctors white coat as he was leaving, seeing it hung up on the wall, choosing to risk getting done for taking it as he was extremely cold without his alpha, whom was like an burning inferno, raging at 400 degrees.  
He slowly walked around, keeping his head low until he had to look into a room to see if he could spot his mate and whatever he was doing, “Or who he was doing,” Louis thought bitterly as he peered into another room, his mouth falling open in shock as he spotted Harry and a bleach-blonde omega curled up together on a hospital bed. 

The quivering omega stepped forward to enter the hospital room, where the two boys hadn’t noticed him approach, too engrossed in touching each other’s unique facial features.

***

A shocked gasp is what snapped Niall and Harry out of their transfixed state, quickly pulling apart as they noticed the emotional omega stood in the door way. Niall sighed in relief, “Don’t worry Hazza, it’s just a doctor, probably here to check on our twins,” He giggled, placing a hand on his swollen stomach.   
Harry quickly stood up, his forest-green eyes widened in shock, “Niall,” He hissed, “Shut up.” He took a few steps towards Louis, reeling back in sadness as his omega shook his head, walking backwards. “Lou bear, you weren’t meant to find out like this,” He whispered, reaching out tentatively, “Please come to me, Blue, we can talk.” 

Louis shook his head, tears falling down his soft cheeks like the waters in a flood, ruthless and never-ending. “I-I,” He choked out, spinning around and taking off as fast as he was able to in his painful state, still healing from his shocking miscarriage, just hours before. 

***

Louis had found himself on the hospital roof, the large moon providing no comfort as he sat on the edge, his thin legs swinging back and forth as he looked down at the desolate street below, completely void of people as if they knew something would happen that unfortunate night. 

“God, what did I do in my past life to deserve this?” He screamed till his voice was hoarse and croaky, having to stop unless he wanted to have permanent damage to his vocal chords, although now that he thought about it, it wouldn’t be that bad, seeing as he wouldn’t be here much longer if he went through with what he was thinking about.

“Blue? What’re you doing on the-.” Louis whipped around as he heard Harry’s growl, “Get away from the edge, omega, don’t make me force you,” The omega could her the desperation in his alpha’s voice, despite being angry. 

Louis choked back tears, “Come near me and I jump, Harry.” He stood up on the ledge, watching the green-eyed man’s every move. “I won’t hesitate, you should know that,” He whispered, “Seeing as we used to be mates and all.”

“We’re still mates, Louis Tomlinson,” Harry hissed, “Now get away from the edge before you hurt yourself.” 

Louis waved his arms about, “Really? Because it seems to me as if you’ve gone and knocked up an omega with twins! Twins! For fuck sake Harry you told me you wanted to wait for pups, I know you were glad when I had a miscarriage, don’t you fucking lie! And I really don’t think you should be telling me what to do at this point!” He preached, wobbling slightly, shuffling closer to the edge of the tall building.

“Louis! Louis, please, just come down we can talk,” Harry whispered, holding his hand out for Louis to take. 

The blue-eyed boy stood, contemplating on what to do, yet before he could answer, he was interrupted by a frantic nurse, “Mr Styles, Mr Styles! Niall Horan has gone into labour and he’s demanding you be there!” 

Harry froze in shock, what did he do in this situation? “I-I..” 

“Go Harry, your omega needs you,” Louis whispered sadly, “But just know, If you choose to leave me on this edge, you won’t see me again,” The omega cried out, only meaning that he would leave and wouldn’t return, but Harry could think he meant he was going to jump off, for all he cared.

“Louis, God, I’m so sorry,” Harry whispered as he stepped back, his heightened senses meaning he could hear Niall’s cries of his names, torturing him in this situation, “I love you.”

“No you don’t, Harry Styles, no you don’t,” The omega spoke softly as his alpha left him for another, his heart shattering into a million pieces.


End file.
